History of Hurnyng
All years listed are Common Count, established by the Wind Watchers of the Gohlanir Empire. They were founded with the intention of recording all the doings of man. They declared the date of their founding to be 1•1. PRE-HISTORY The land that would become Hurnyng was only ever sparsely populated. Groups that made their homes here were very small and lived as nomads. Frost demons and other Trengyl wandered the land and kept people from making permanent settlements here. They would wander south past the Swyffiding Mountains. The barbarian tribes of the mountains were hired by their southern neighbors to move north of the mountains and serve a guards. These were the first people's of Hurnyng. ERA OF SETTLEMENT •: People spread north from Serarn (which is now Swærard) due to overcrowding of fertile lands. The barbarians moved their line further north to protect the new people moving north. •: Serarn began to actually claim those northern lands. They enslaved the native people's already there. 34•2: The first city of Hurnyng, Hwentild, was founded. •64: The barbarian guards turned on their Serarn masters and claimed the lands north of the Swyffiding Mountains as their own. They were tired of being used and of the treatment of the natives. ERA OF COLONIZATION •138: Serarn was taken over by Gohlanir, an empire from the far south. They then moved north and conquered Hurnyng. •139: Hurnyng fell to Gohlanir. ERA OF RECLAMATION •201: Hurnyng won its freedom from Gohlanir. This period is recognized by its complete lack of government. The Gohlanir soldiers that did not retreat were executed. The remaining civilians were accepted into the Hurnyng culture. The pure blood of the north was this muddied. •203: The whole of the land was divvied up amongst all the warlords that could hold territory. Borders changed day to day. •267: A movement was started to expel all people of Gohlanir blood from te country. There were many fights and riots, but in the end, the movement failed. ERA OF THE DYNASTY •306: The Reclamation Period ended when a dynastic monarchy came into being. 34•367: Breme Gyldan born. He founded the Ebymnag, an order of people that sought to take magic away from godliness and change it to be more self serving. He died on 199•400. ERA OF MONARCHY •587: The system of monarchy continued, but the dynasty was over. Kingship was no longer hereditary, but was won through warfare. ERA OF THEOCRACY This period is characterized by the founding of the institution of the office of the God-King. •734: Gurfnyng banished the Faterkung and Hroldinyra and became God-King I. ERA OF ILLUMINATION •897: Education, experimentation and exploration became the norm. •1178: Civil War starts to throw down the God-King. ERA OF DARKNESS •1182: The Civil War ended and the God-King maintained his power. After the civil war, the nature of the previous period was over. •2010: Thewlang became God-King CLVIII •2028: Bolardwyng's men killed God-King CLVIII and Bolardwyng took the throne. •2030: Hretleiv found Gurfnyng's Sword. It was stolen by Red Glavyrn. •2036: God-King CLIX was slain by Brangylf and Cælwyn. He was 32. Tirn took the throne and swore to end the reign of God-Kings and bring back the Old Way. •2037: Most people think that King Tirn is a fair and just ruler. They do not bemoan the loss of the God-King. However, many people still practice Kæryd Blynda. This makes no sense since the object of worship is dead. This practice is so ingrained in their lives that they are loathe to change. Tirn is having great difficulty in getting Lennyng Ald to be accepted. •2039: A cult is started that worships the Dead God-King. They claim that his body is gone, but the spiritual god remains. Category:Hurnyng